Our Heart
by regalshipper
Summary: After Zelena takes Snow and Charming's baby and begin's to enact her time traveling curse, Regina finds a way to survive without her heart with the help of a very dear friend. Fluffy. Three-Shot.
1. Living

**A/N Okay, so this was originally a prompt I was going completely somewhere else with, but tonight, I decided to completely throw that away because of something on tonight's episode. Please enjoy.**

**Prompt from kiddilunafanfiction**

* * *

Regina felt her head pounding. Thrown against a wall. Again. Her sister could conjure magic so much faster. Damn her. She opened her eye lids just a crack to see a little bit of blood trickling from the cut she had gotten earlier that day, reopened. Her sister, the only way she could describe her was a complete and total bitch. How could she do this to any one. And Snow. She was giving birth and she had to worry about that witch.

But how much time had passed since she passed out. She glanced around to see a wall clock that had fallen when she hit the wall. It had been at least fifteen minutes, the clock indicating that it was now 8:20. No... It couldn't be too late.

"Snow!" She felt her legs, weak under the weight of her body as she attempted to stand up. Then she fell again. She had grown weaker. She finally regained enough strength to stand and forced her legs to take her to Snow's hospital bed. Snow was still in bed, tears drenching her yellow hospital gown. Her charming husband was trying to comfort her, but even he was crying. Whale, collapsed on a couch on the other side of the room. Regina stopped moving. "What..."

"She took it." Snow wailed. "She took our baby!" She sniffled loudly. "Please!" Snows voice cracked from strain, her face red with tears and anger. "Kill that witch! Get back my child!"

Regina felt her self weaken again. "She is trying to enact the curse." A sudden pain ran through her chest. She clutched at it, but it was no use. "My... heart..." She gasped trying to breathe, but it was no use. There was nothing she could do if she couldn't walk.

Her legs started to wobble again and she fell to the ground. All she could hear were the hopeless cries of Snow. Desperate for her child. It was too late. She would be dead in minutes. Never existed. The cries were felt in her soul, a tear dripping onto the floor. She could not take the sounds of a mother, desperate for her child. There was only one thing that she could think of to make her final moments better.

Robin.

She had never felt love like his. His kisses made her feel happiness like never before. Just this morning, she remembered when he talked to her, what he said. "Use mine for both of us." His heart, so pure. So full of love. He was lucky. He was going to live.

How would he react when he saw she was dead? The thought made her cringe on the inside, being almost too weak to do so on the outside. Probably the same way that Snow reacted after Charming collapsed when she cast the curse. But, she save charming.

She split his heart, the ultimate test of true love.

Tinker belle had told her that she and Robin were soul mates. But did that mean true love? It felt like it. But now, if it is true love, and she believe it to be, Robin could save her.

Regina forced herself to get up. Her body so weak, the gravity felt as if it was forcing her back onto the floor. Calling all the strength she had, she moved her right foot forward, and then her left. Right. Left.

She took it one foot at a time. The world around her started to slow.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

With each step, she felt as if she had more energy.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

She could now stand straight.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

She flicked off her high healed shoes, now able to run.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

She dashed to the lobby to find Robin hood and his Merry Men, on the floor, recovering from Zelena's invasion. Robin looked confused as he saw Regina stumble forward and wrap her arms around his neck. "What is going on?"

"Do you... trust me?" She asked between gasps.

"Yes of course."

"Then please, let me do what I must." She said in a small voice. She watched Robin's eyes follow her hand as it raised up. Carefully, she plunged her hand into his chest. His moans pierced her ears. This was torture.

His heart was there, her fingers wrapped around it. She pulled it out of his chest. "What are you doing!" He yelled as she took his heart in both hands.

She started to twist it a little, pulling it. "Living." She said weakly. The heart came apart in her hands, but there was nothing left. She could do no more. The only way to live was right in her hands, and she failed. Her world started to fade, her entire body fell back. Robin caught her before her head hit the ground.

Her eyes were still open, fixed on Robin as he looked down. In each of her hands, she loosely held the two halves of his heart. He curiously lifted one to observe it, when he suddenly understood. He pushed it into her chest, a sudden wave of relief washing over her. Gasping, she regained her grip on the other half of his heart and pushed it into his chest.

She then quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. They embarrassed in a long kiss, but only long enough for Regina to regain her strength. Now strong enough to stand, She forced herself up. Robin got up with her. "What just happened?" He inquired.

"I believe that is what is called a kiss."

"No. The thing." He fiddled with his hands trying to imitate the way Regina had pulled apart his heart. "My heart, and now part of it is inside of you."

"Oh!" She flipped a piece of her hair behind her shoulder and started to walk to the door, Robin following behind her. "It is something I discovered with the Charming's when Snow recast the dark curse. Half of her heart is now residing in Charming. It was the only way he could survive. And I needed to survive, so the only way to do that, would be to borrow that of my true love, because, it is enough for us both." She said with a smile.

Robin grabbed her arm and pushed her soft lips onto his. Her eyes fluttered shut as she reciprocated the kiss. Slowly moving his hand to the back of her head, he pushed them closer together, his tongue swiping on her bottom lip. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and moved her arms around his neck. He reluctantly separated from her, due to lack of air. "You were right. I love your kisses even more now." He said with a smile.

They shared a brief kiss and Regina grabbed his arm. Leading him to her car, she opened the door for him and he looked suspiciously at it. Regina walked around to the other side and climbing into to the driver's seat. Buckling her seat belt she looked up at him. "Get it!"

"I don't trust this metal carriage contraption..."

"Trust me. It is safe! Now get in!" She demanded.

Robin ducked his head and sat into the seat. Regina didn't have the time to explain to him the importance of seat belts. Rather, she put her keys into the ignition and started the car. She saw Robin's eyes grow wide as the car started to move. "Where are we going."

"To save Snow's baby!"

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Should I continue this? Please review!**


	2. Rescuing

**A/N Alright! Going to continue on! Chapters are going to be short, and I am trying as hard as possible to make this as cannon as possible (before the episode). Thanks for your support!**

* * *

Regina thought nothing could make her soul burn more then Snow's cries of anguish when her child was taken away from her.

She was wrong.

Outside the cottage where Zelena had been hiding, she could feel the magic growing more intense. Her heart, Charming's courage, and Rumple's brain had already been used. Snow's child still remained. The wails of a baby, an innocent child, longing for it's mother, knowing only pain in a strange new world that had rapidly changed for it since the moment it took it's first breath. It was a sound that tore through her soul. She felt a tear come to her eye.

She sniffled and wiped it away violently with her leather glove. This was it. The final straw. No longer could she look onto such cruelty, going to raise her right hand to create a fireball. Robin's hand weighed it down. "No. You could injure the child."

"I don't miss." Regina scolded as she tore the glove from her hand.

Robin raised his bow pointed it to the window. "Neither do I, but I do not run the risk of singeing the babe." He took a deep breath. "I need you to make the glass go away so I have a clear shot of the necklace. When I destroy her amulate, you can freeze her temporarily and then we can get Princess Emma to, end her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma a far cry from what I would qualify to be a princess. And if I were to do anything as major as take away the glass, Zelena will be sure to notice." She pulled an arrow out of the quiver he had strapped to his back. Carefully, she held it by the shaft and waved her hand over the arrow head. It glowed a bright yellow and then dimmed down to a soft golden glow. "Don't touch the arrow head. I enchanted it to go through the first thing it comes in contact with. I wouldn't want a arrow to get stuck in your hand or anything."

He lifted the arrow and stared at if with a dazzled look for a moment before quickly loading it into his bow. He pulled it back quickly and reassured that his shot was perfect. Then he let go.

The arrow travel through the glass window pane and directly into Zelena's necklace. The emerald green glass shattered into small fragments as Zelena let out a scream of anguish. She held her hands out in front of her and attempted to cast a spell on the Charming baby, but it failed. Without the amulate, she was powerless. Regina raise both of her hands a froze Zelena before she could touch the Charming's child again.

Zelena stood, frozen in space as her sister (well half-sister if you wanted to get technical) busted down the door to her house end took away the baby. Her eyes large with anger watched as Regina cooed down at the child a large smile on her face. She tapped her finger on the baby's face and it grabbed for her slender fingers.

What vile woman would even have the ability in her heart to do this to an innocent child. "Oh child, stop your tears. You are safe with me." She whispered to it lovingly clutching it soft yellow blanket, turned to her sister as she held the child to her chest. "You will pay for what you've done sister!" Zelena stood with a very anger expression on her face. Regina chuckled a little. "Oh that's right, you can't talk back."

Zelena's eyes flared with anger. Regina smirked and ran her fingers through the baby's hair. It was so soft. Small. Innocent. She felt love flood through her body like never before. With a new heart, she had a hard time controlling her emotions. A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned slowly not to disturbed the child in her arms. "You might want to give it to me while you use that... that communication device to contact Emma." Robin said with a smile.

She carefully transferred Snow's child into Robin's arms so she could take out her cell phone. She sent a pretyped message giving her location and the status of the witch before closing her flip phone and putting it back into the pocket of her trench coat. She turned to see Robin holding the child in the corner. He looked like a father, the way he held the child with experience. "We should be bringing the babe back to it's mother wouldn't you say?" He said as he slowly rocked the child in his arms.

"Hold on. I just need to check something first." Regina said as she slowly walked over to the bubbling cauldron. Next to this cauldron, a baby bottle sat ready to be used. She was going to have the baby drink this! That is despicable. She stirred the liquid a little to see if she could find any sign of her heart, but there was none. She had most defiantly crushed it. A tear came to her eye as she started to walk away.

Zelena's eyes followed Regina as she walked, viewing her moment of weakness. Regina quickly tried to leave the cottage, Robin following her on her tail. "Regina!" He called after her as she dashed after her.

She was trying to be discrete about crying, but it was futile, tears already streaming down her face as she dashed down the steps. Hearing Robin behind her, she was too embarrassed to turn around, instead pulling a handkerchief from her coat pocket and whipping the tears from under her eyes.

"Regina!" Robin called just slightly louder.

Regina turned quickly. She was clearly attempting to hid the fact that she was crying, but did a poor job of it. Her eyes sere bloodshot. The makeup on her face had either been smeared off or was running."What!"

Robin slowly met her quivering body in a close embrace. He felt her relax into hos shoulder and quietly whimpered into his winter coat. "Let it all go, its okay to cry." He said as he stroked her hair.

"How. How do... you control your emotions... with your heart? " she said in quick spurts between gasps of air.

He looked down to Snow's baby, starting to squirm, as the back to Regina. "You don't need to worry about it. When you get your heart back, you will be fine." He whispered.

"My heart... it's gone. She put it in her curse. It is irretrievable. Your heart is the only reason I am sill alive, and for that I am great full." She explained, dabbing away her tears.

"What did you exactly do to my heart?" he questioned as Snow's baby started to whimper again.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a car rapidly approaching the stopped her form speaking. Emma's yellow beetle swung around, the car barely stopping before David flew out of the car door. He instantly ran to Regina and Robin followed by Henry. Doctor Hopper got out of the car and walked over slowly, followed by Emma. "Is the baby okay."

Regina stepped aside so that David could see his child. "It's okay. Your babe is fine. Not ever a hair on it's head was harmed." Robin said as he allowed David to take the baby from his arms.

Emma took off her black gloves and shoved them into her jeans pockets. "Ready?"

Regina sniffled a little, embarrassed of being seen so emotionally unstable. "Yes. Lets go, destroy my sister." They strutted up the stairs, Emma dashing ahead and going inside. "Henry told me about the spell you cast at the docks, it should-"

"Regina, where is she?" Emma asked quickly.

Regina quickly went inside and looked to where Zelena was frozen only a few minutes ago. "No..."

"What! You lost her!" Regina put her hand on her head and hung her head in shame. Emma's jaw dropped and rolled her eyes. "Great! Now the wicked witch that wants my sibling is still roaming free!"

Regina stamped through the farm house, looking around. She had to find something she could be sure Zelena had touched. Behind the door, Regina noticed a coat rack, on which hung a black hat, unmistakable from the one Zelena had worn during their fight a week ago. "No I didn't." She held the hat in the palm of her left hand and waved her right over top of it, allowing it to glow orange.

"What are you doing to it?" Emma asked as she watched.

Regina rolled her eyes. "A locator spell, if you didn't pay attention the last time I cast one. If you wanted to learn magic so badly, I thought you would have payed attention."

"Fine. We can use your locator spell, but I want the baby safe. We are dropping it off at the hospital first."

"Fine!" She said trying to mock Emma. "But Robin gets to come with us."

Emma rolled her eyes as she started to walk away. "Then by all means lets go."


	3. Feeling

**A/N An end to my little three shot. Had to change things a little more than I had originally imagined to fit in my plot outline. Relatively cannon still. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into the front door of the hospital, with one hand Regina gripped Zelena's hat. With the other, she held Robin's hand, both their palms sweaty with nervousness. She watched as David brought his son to his wife's bed side and the tears of joy began to fall. "It's a boy." She said with a smile.

"We need a name." David said. As the couple made loving looks at each other, Regina grew impatient. The longer they stayed here, the longer her crazed sister was at large. She slid her hand form Robin's grasp and slowly removed herself from the room. She went down the hallway over to one of the drink machines and selected apple juice to be poured into her mug.

Slowly drinking the juice, she noticed Robin slowly walking over to her. "Something the matter milady?" He commented as he stopped in front of her.

Regina lowered her mug. "I am just ready to get this over with." She said inhaling heavily through her nose. She raised her mug to her lips again.

"No that's not it. Something is wrong."

She slammed her mug down on the counter. "Well if you haven't noticed, my heart is gone forever and we are just wasting time here instead of killing the woman who has forced me to share a heart!" She snarled.

"Can you explain it to me?" He asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Explain what."

"The thing with my heart. You have yet to tell me what you have done."

"You saw me, I split it in half. Half of your heart is in my chest. I would pull it out to show you, but I don't think I would survive." There was a pause. "Why do you ask."

"I haven't felt the same. It's as if we are connected. When you cried, I felt your emotion. Deep in my heart now I feel your bitterness to your sister, but I feel love."

"What are you talking about? " He lowered his hand, uncurling her fingers from the handle of her mug. He then places it aside and took her hand in his own. "Where are we going?"

"I need to test something." He said softly, carefully leading her away. He took her down the hallway until they reached a relatively quiet corner of the hospital. Carefully checking to see if their was any one around, he found not another soul. He the grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall as his lips collided on her's in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, relaxing at his touch. He felt a sudden onslaught of love fill his body, not only emanating from his mouth, but his heart. Physically.

Her mouth was soft, full, the caress of his lips even more lovely then he could have imagined. He tentatively tried to deepen the kiss, moving his hand from her shoulder to her hair. She allowed him to, with another burst of emotion flowing though his body. Her lips lingered after he released for a moment, a short pang of disappointment ran though his body. "What the hell?" Regina pouted.

"I had a theory and I needed to see if it was accurate." He removed his hand from her hair and smoothed it out as he talked.

"And what did this accomplish?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel everything you feel emotionally. Our kiss, when you cried back at the farm house, and I even sensed a little bit of love for Snow and her child."

Regina's eyes grew wide. "I feel no connection to them."

"Don't lie to me, Regina. You do. I can feel it."

She blinked quickly a few times in embarrassment. "So you feel everything."

"Everything."

"So why did you test it with a kiss?"

"I wanted to know if our feelings for each other were mutual."

She moved closer too his hears. "And are they?" She whispered.

"Yes." He whispered even quieter, moving his face very close to her ear.

She felt his hot breath with every steady inhale and exhale. He quickly attached his lips to her neck. A sudden flush of color showed on her checks, a twinge of passion flooded her body. Her head slowly tilted back allowing for him more room to kiss. She moaned a little as he continued to press kisses down her neck and onto her chest.

He quickly moved to her lips. She immediately allowed him entrance into her mouth. He loved the taste of her, spices and cinnomon. As their kiss intensified further, some one approached. "Oh yuck!"

The couple suddenly pulled apart and looked to the voice. "Miss Swan, intrusion must be a trait that runs in your family." Regina grumbled.

Hook walked up and stopped by Emma's side. "You two either need to get a room or need to get in my car and find the witch."

"Do I hint a bit of jealousy in your voice?" Regina questioned.

"What?"

"If you didn't have to worry about my sister, I am almost certain you would be doing the same with a certain pirate."

Emma's jaws dropped and turned back to Hook who smirked back at her. She stared at him for a minute and then started to walk away suddenly. "Let's go."

* * *

After following the tracking spell across town, they had been lead to a distant barn. Regina taught Emma a quick spell that she assumed could summon up enough energy to stop Zelena long enough. Still in control of Rumple's dagger, she was still a threat to the entire town. Once disarmed, the threat would vanish. Emma, Hook, David, Regina, and Robin devised a plan that would get Emma to Zelena while they kept the dark one distracted.

"Zelena!" Emma yelled into the barn. The witch turned, gripping the dagger tightly with her right hand.

"Stop there, unless you want the dark one to be unleashed!" Zelena announced. Regina and Robin moved to flank Zelena's left side while David and Hook moved to her right.

Emma lifted her arms, a glow of light appeared under Zelena making her scream in agony, but suddenly Rumpelstiltskin froze Emma in place. Hook and David started to run toward Zelena, but a flying monkey flew down and kept them from reaching her. Robin shot an arrow from his bow, which was caught right before it pierced her heart and thrown aside. "You think I still don't have powers do you?"

"Without the pendant it is impossible."

Zelena flicked her wrist at Robin, making his bow materialize in his hands turning to a pile of sand and slipping though his fingers. "I've had enough time to redevelop some on my own time. So now, I can do this." Zelena raised her hand Regina watched as Robin began to rise in the air. His hands clawed at an invisible force around his neck.

A pain went though Regina's body as she watched Robin struggle. She crouched down a little with pain, but then straightened herself out and held out her hands. "Let go of him!" She demanded.

Zelena chuckled. "You can't hurt me. Your heart was as dark as they come, before I crushed it! It has always been your destiny to be dark, and it will be your undoing!" She teased as she squeezed Robin's neck harder.

"Regina..." He choked.

She felt power surging through her body. "I said, LET HIM GO!" White light engulfed Regina's hands. Stunned, Zelena lessened the choke hold on Robin's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing." Regina forced the white light to go toward Zelena, pushing her back and holding her down. She had dropped the dagger as she fell, making Rumple let go of Emma. "And you are never going to hurt any one ever again." Regina plunged her wrist into Zelena's chest and pulling forth her heart. It too was covered in a great amount of darkness.

"What are you waiting for? Crush it!" Zelena yelled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am not going to crush it. Quite the contrary actually. I am going to control you. Make you do the right thing. I know why you did what you did. Our mother ruined both of our lives. I know what it is like to not have the life you wanted, the life you deserve. Not long ago, I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me, and I failed."

Zelena moved her eyes to the floor. The flying monkey, having retreated, not allowed David to step forward and take out a pair of hand cuffs. he took both of Zelena's arms and put them into the cuffs with a click. "Had I killed Snow White, I would be in this world, wouldn't be with these people, and I wouldn't have my son, Henry. So no Zelena I wouldn't kill you. I am going to give you what I got, a second chance." Regina continued.

David and Hook pulled Zelena up from the ground to be on her feet. "What if I don't want your second chance?" Zelena sneered looking to Regina with cold eyes.

"That would be a mistake dear." Zelena dropped her head. "Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born, it's made. And so is good. If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't," Regina raised Zelena's heart so she could see it. "All I have to do, is crush it."

David and Hook started to walk away with Zelena and Emma followed close behind. Rumple walked to the middle of the barn and snatched the knife off of the floor. "Thank you." He grumbled to Regina before turning around.

"Wait!" Regina said. Rumple turned. "Tell them to go without us." Rumple nodded and exited the barn.

It was just Robin and Regina now. Both David's truck and Emma's bug were heard leaving and there was almost complete silents. "That was quite the speech you gave." Robin complemented.

"Thank you." She looked to his neck were a dark bruise was already forming. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. You?"

"Fine thank you."

There was a long silents between the two. "You felt it, didn't you." Robin asked.

"Yes."

"So were are connected."

"Yes. I am just so shocked that it actually worked."

"What worked?"

"The slitting of your heart." She paused. "You saved my life."

"Why wouldn't it work."

Regina shifted her weight nervously, trying to form the appropriate words. "When taking out ones heart, magic doesn't allow for us to remove they physical organ. Rather we take out the spiritual representation of the heart. What can be more closely described as the soul. And once cursed, one may only be revived with the heart of one which they are of one sole. So... In other words... What I am trying to-"

"We are soul mates." Robin complete her sentence.

Regina blushed a little. "Yes." She said quickly.

He slowly move toward her, his feet stopping right in front of hers. He placed two fingers under her chin to raise it up as he slowly placed his lips on hers. It was short and innocent, as if testing the water before wading in deeper, their mouths connecting again, lips slowly moving against each other's.

Both felt emotions beyond any they had ever felt before. Perhaps, sharing a heart was not so bad.


End file.
